


Albus tiene una cita

by Gavrilla



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Albus es un caballero, Cita romántica, Gilderoy merece todo lo que le pasa, Gilderoy no tanto, M/M, No puedo creer que esa pareja ya exista
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-07
Updated: 2017-01-07
Packaged: 2018-09-15 11:51:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,715
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9233924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gavrilla/pseuds/Gavrilla
Summary: ¿Que tan desesperado se necesita estar para coquetear con Albus Dumbledore? Gilderoy Lockhart, ante sus cuentas bancarias vacías, diría que no tanto.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LiliRosen](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=LiliRosen).



> Fanfic con dedicación especial para LiliRosen, que además de haber traducido el fanfic anterior, me dió la idea en los comentarios. 
> 
> Mi mas honesto intento de emparejar a esos dos no fue suficiente (si guiñas y cruzas los ojos, podría, tal vez, contener algo de McGonagall/Lockhart).

* * *

MIERCOLES, 22:30 HORAS  
Gilderoy hubiera querido disfrutar la preciosa vista desde la terraza del Graham&Ledbury. Además de ser el restaurante más caro y exclusivo de Londres, los balcones daban una panorámica completa del centro. Eso, claro, sí no se está prácticamente recostado sobre la barandilla, de espaldas a la ciudad y de frente a Albus Dumbledore. 

El mago más poderoso de su época tenía a Gilderoy Lockhart abrazado de la cintura contra la barandilla del balcón. En la Gran Bretaña de esos años, algunos paseantes todavía se escandalizaban por ver a dos hombres en un intercambio aparentemente tan sentimental. Pero el asunto, aunque muy cercano, no tenía nada de romántico, especialmente cuando Dumbledore le murmuró al oído.

-¿Entonces, Gilderoy? -dijo el anciano- ¿Qué quieres que diga la prensa mañana?

Gilderoy tragó saliva, y recordó como su simple vida de éxito y lujo se había comenzado a complicar siete días antes. Más precisamente, el jueves a mediodía.

* * *

JUEVES, 13:10 HORAS  
Gilderoy se consideraba a sí mismo una persona eficiente. Si quería algo, se aplicaba a conseguirlo. Y francamente, sus deseos eran muy sencillos: Solo quería estar forrado de dinero. Las admiradoras, los viajes en cruceros de primera clase y los diamantes, esas cosas llegaban por sí mismas.

Sin temor a equivocarse, Gilderoy diría que estaba en la cumbre del mundo. Sus libros de aventuras habían conquistado al mundo mágico. La fama vende libros y los libros traen fama. Y lo mejor, su único riesgo al escribirlo había sido acercarse a las horrorosas personas que los vivieron. Una vez que tenía el cuadro completo, ¡pooof!, solo necesitaba un buen hechizo desmemorizante, y se encontraba en condiciones de clamar la autoría de la hazaña para sí mismo.

Ese jueves se levantó al mediodía. No tenía motivos para levantarse más temprano. Se cambió el pijama de seda lavanda para vestirse en una túnica azul celeste, y tomó el desayuno que su asistente tenía listo en la cocina. Revisó la correspondencia, que sus lechuzas habían traído temprano: Un saco de cartas de las admiradoras, con paquetes de todo tipo de obsequios que su asistente Justina ya había clasificado. Decidió que se encargaría de leer algunas el fin de semana, mientras se llenaba la boca con unos deliciosos panqués de manzana en forma de mantícora que le envió una buena mujer de Idaho. Como todas las semanas, dos o tres cartas de los editores, preguntándole, es más, rogándole que les enviara otro escrito. 

Ahora, estaba feliz con la fama que había adquirido. Pasaba sus días rodeado de admiradores y amigos, bebiendo el agua mineral más cara disponible y enfundado en túnicas de diseñador. A donde fuera siempre alguien lo reconocía, y eso ocasionaba que las personas se le quisieran acercar. Siempre había alguien buscando un autógrafo de su pluma de pavorreal, una buena fotografía para alardear con los amigos. Solo que su último libro ya estaba vendido y hacía dos meses no tenía ni rastro de alguna historia. Estar rodeado de gente agradable, pero ruidosa, impide ver a la gente repulsiva y callada de la que solía alimentar sus novelas.

Bien podía pasar el resto de la vida sin escribir más. Tenía la fama, los diamantes y el agua mineral, ¿que más quería?

O eso se decía a sí mismo antes de ir a dormir, hasta que ese mal jueves entre las cartas de los agentes encontró una carta del banco de Gringotts:

>   
>  Estimado Sr Gilderoy Lockhart:  
>  Mediante la presente lechuza queremos hacerle llegar el aviso de cobro de nuestros servicios que usted contrató con nosotros, y que aún estamos a la espera de recibir su pago. Le agradecemos realice el ingreso en nuestra oficina o se ponga en contacto con nuestro departamento de gestión.  
> 

Gilderoy devoró la carta con los ojos dos veces antes de levantar una ceja.

-¡Justina! -gritó, aunque la asistente estuviera a medio metro-. Creo que recibí una carta de Gringotts por error.

La asistente tomó la carta y leyó el estado de cuenta anexo.

-Es un cobro por manejo de cuenta. Parece que la cuenta corriente ha estado en cero desde hace un mes. Pero transferiré de los ahorros de... -La asistente se interrumpió de pronto-. En realidad, esta es de la cuenta de ahorro. La cuenta corriente fue cerrada hace una semana. 

El mago miró el estado de cuentas en cero y las cartas de los editores en la otra mano. 

Era momento de escribir otro libro. Y no tenía la menor idea de dónde conseguiría otra víctima para sacarle una aventura y después borrarle la memoria.

* * *

Intentó primero darse la vuelta por algunos asilos de ancianos, su primer fuente de historias. Pasó el viernes y el sábado conversando con un sinnúmero de ancianos decrépitos, uno más oloroso que el otro, hasta que cayó en la cuenta de que había usado ya a todos los que podían darle historias más o menos de los últimos 20 años. 

Los magos con historias recientes no estaban en los asilos, eso era seguro.

Para el domingo en la tarde estaba desesperado. Siguió los consejos de la líder de su club de fans, Gladys, y se marchó a "entrenar" a un club de atletismo, pero solo resultó agotado por toda la actividad física y aunque hizo algunos contactos, ninguno tenía historias que valieran ser robadas.

Por "actividad física" se entiende "huir de los fans", y por "hacer contactos" se entiende "haraganear en el spa mientras el propietario lo devora con la vista". 

Gilderoy suspiró para sus adentros. Si no conseguía algo rápido, esas exhibiciones iban a ser su fuente de ingresos. Siempre podía retomar su contacto con Rita Skeeter y tomarse esa sesión de fotos desnudo para contar con dinero extra, pero eso implicaría ponerse a hacer algo de ejercicio para mejorar la forma de su bofo trasero.

"Sentarse a escribir tiene ese efecto en el trasero de uno" se dijo Gilderoy, antes de soltar una carcajada para sus adentro. Él solo dictaba, la encargada del trabajo de corrección y edición era Justina.

Cuando al fin se marchó del spa, encontró que la conexión de polvos Flu a su casa estaba cortada. Se teletransportó a la sala, donde los elfos domésticos le habían dejado un cambio de ropa de gala listo para irse de fiesta.

"Patético", se dijo. "Es domingo por la noche y no podré ir a ningún lado porque no tengo dinero".

El montón de cartas de sus admiradoras lo esperaba justo en la mesa donde lo dejó. 

"Bien, supongo que me servirá para pasar un rato antes de ir a dormir" pensó, antes de tomar la primera carta.

Era de una tal Hermione Jean Granger. Tenía una caligrafía impecable, pero las letras habían sido hechizadas para tener un máximo de legibilidad.

"No me extrañaría que hubiera hechizado la carta para ser la primera en el montón" se dijo Gilderoy, meneando la cabeza.

>   
>  Estimado señor Gilderoy:  
>  ¡Es usted toda una inspiración para los estudiantes de Hogwarts! A veces tomo apuntes de los capítulos y después los extiendo con los libros de la escuela. Estudio tercer año en Hogwarts y desearía tener un maestro tan honesto y experimentado como usted.  
> 

La carta seguía páginas y páginas de los más diversos halagos, pero Gilderoy clavó la vista en el último renglón.

Hogwarts. Donde Dumbledore y quién sabe cuántos magos viejos más dan clases mientras esperan la muerte. Una verdadera mina de historias, si lograba infiltrarse.

No podía robarse el crédito de haber derrotado a Grindewald. Pero estaba seguro de que en esa vieja cabeza de Dumbledore había un montón de buenas historias esperando a ser capturadas y debidamente explotadas. 

Así que alistó una túnica de vestir, se dio un baño y puso el despertador para las 6 de la mañana. 

El lunes iba a ser un día muy largo.

* * *

LUNES, 13:30 HORAS  
El lunes debería haber sido un día muy largo, pero Gilderoy no escuchó el despertador y durmió pasado el mediodía.

Al levantarse encontró que las cartas del día estaban justo donde las lechuzas las habían dejado, no había desayuno y nadie había regado sus plantas.

-¡Justina! -gritó por las escaleras- ¿Que ocurrió con el correo?

Gritó por Justina por toda la casa, para encontrar al final una enorme carpeta en el comedor, coronada por una nota con la letra de Justina.

Ni siquiera necesitaba leerla. Era una carta de renuncia. En la carpeta encontró el estado de todas y cada una de sus cuentas. Justina se había tomado la molestia de cerrarlas antes de marcharse.

Tras ensayar su sonrisa perfecta en el espejo, eligió una pose de pie que mostrara su mejor ángulo y se teletransportó a Hogwarts. En diez segundos se encontró de regreso en el piso de su comedor, algo aturdido.

"Tienen una barrera anti teletransportación" bufó por lo bajo, sacudiéndose el polvo. "Tendré que aparecerme en Hogsmeade".

Solo que no tenía una idea clara del lugar al que iba. Había estado ahí durante una de sus giras de promoción, e incluso tuvo una firma de autógrafos en una tienda de dulces, donde se la había pasado hartándose de los chocolates que las alumnas de Hogwarts le regalaron a montones.

"¿Cómo se llamaba el lugar? ¿Horseducks?" Torció la boca y se preguntó si no debería tener más información antes de teletransportarse. Miró el reloj, y decidió que ya había perdido suficiente tiempo. 

Apareció la parte baja de un lago, hundido hasta las rodillas en un fango del mismo color y consistencia que el chocolate que tanto recordaba. 

"Me carga un maldito carajo" masculló por lo bajo, mientras intentaba extraer sus piernas del barro. 

En la orilla logró sacarse el agua de la ropa con un hechizo de calor, pero ninguna cantidad de encantamientos de limpieza podía sacar el lodo de sus costosos zapatos de piel de rinoceronte. A lo lejos podía ver la calle principal de Hogsmeade, incluso un muelle con algunos botes. Se resignó a caminar por Hogsmeade en semejante estado de suciedad. 

Pasó frente a la tienda de dulces, que resultó llamarse Honeydukes. Su estómago gruñía, recordó que no había desayunado. Y maldita sea si tenía hambre, pero la apretada situación de su cartera le impedía tomar una comida del costo que una celebridad como él requeriría.

Le vendría perfecto encontrar algunas alumnas de Hogwarts que le regalaran chocolates. Desgraciadamente era lunes, por lo que todas debían estar encerradas en clases. Peor aún, era verano. Ni siquiera debería haber alumnos en Hogwarts.

No tenía idea de cómo iba a pagar su pasaje, pero albergaba la esperanza de convencer al barquero de llevarlo gratis. 

Caminó cabizbajo al muelle. Por una vez en la vida, deseaba que nadie lo reconociera. Por otra parte, una fan que le invitara el desayuno podría mejorar considerablemente su día.

Fue entonces que topó con una anciana cuyo rostro le parecía vagamente conocido. La anciana fijó la vista en él.

"Bueno, es más vieja que el promedio de mis admiradoras" se dijo Gilderoy, parándose derecho. "Pero no es tan fea como la primer editora que me presentaron".

Se acercó sonriendo, mentalizándose para hacer un despliegue de encanto. Se topó con el ceño semifruncido de la anciana bruja.

-Buenas tardes, bella dama -dijo Gilderoy, besándole la mano-. Me preguntaba si por fortuna sabrá cómo puedo trasbordar a Hogwarts.

-¿Que asuntos lo llevan a Hogwarts? -preguntó la anciana, algo cortante.

-Tengo negocios que tratar con Albus.

-En la escuela generalmente lo llamamos Profesor Dumbledore -dijo la mujer-. Pero puede tratar la mayoría de los asuntos conmigo. Mi nombre es Minerva McGonagall, y soy la subdirectora.

Por un momento, Gilderoy no supo si maldecir o bendecir su suerte. 

-Entonces, Minerva, es un gusto conocerla -dijo Gilderoy.

-Preferiría que me llamara profesora McGonagall -dijo la mujer, alzando una ceja-. Y no me ha dicho que negocio lo trae a hablar con el profesor Dumbledore.

Algunas personas se habían detenido a mirar. No parecían fans. La mayoría eran adultos mayores del pueblo, y uno que otro niño mugriento.

-Entenderá, Minerva, que en los círculos donde la gente como Albus y yo nos movemos, hay asuntos que solo pueden tratarse en persona.

El rostro de la profesora se contrajo un momento, hasta que no soportó más y rompió en unas risotadas demasiado potentes para alguien de su edad y complexión.

A la profesora le tomó un buen par de minutos dejar de reírse, y otros dos el ser capaz de respirar normalmente. Gilderoy se sintió terriblemente ridículo, con toda esa gente mirando, e incluso un poco preocupado de que la anciana fuera a ahogarse por la risa. 

-Lo llevaré, entonces -dijo la profesora con una enorme sonrisa-. A mi edad, ya no es bueno reírse así. 

-Francamente no encuentro porqué es tan gracioso que un combatiente de las artes oscuras quiera hablar a solas con uno de sus colegas -farfulló Gilderoy, con la voz más solemne que su indignación le permitió pronunciar-. Solo necesito hablar con el profesor.

-Gilderoy, muchacho, mis alumnas tienen posters de tus libros y ese horrible shampoo tuyo en los vestidores -murmuró la profesora-. ¿Qué parte de ti es "combatiente de las artes oscuras"?

Las palabras de la profesora se hundieron en la cabeza de Gilderoy lentamente. Su primer impulso fue huir, pero con la gran cantidad de gente mirándolos, un movimiento así sería darle la razón. La mujer dio media vuelta y le hizo una seña con la cabeza.

-Acompáñeme al muelle. Ya pasó la hora de la comida, pero estaremos a tiempo para la cena en Hogwarts.

En el muelle, se encontró con una barca movida por un semigigante barbudo. Apenas había lugar para sentarse, en medio de las bolsas de compras y el enorme abrigo del sujeto. 

"Bien, ya estoy dentro" se dijo Gilderoy. "Ahora, ¿cómo puedo hacer para quedarme a solas con Dumbledore?".

* * *

MARTES, 8:45 HORAS

Era increíble, pero hasta ese momento solo había podido hablar con el profesor Dumbledore en el pasillo, rodeado de gente, con la profesora McGonagall y quién sabe cuanta gente más a su alrededor.

Para ser vacaciones, el profesor Dumbledore tenía demasiado trabajo: Revisar planes de estudio para el año siguiente, depurar listas de alumnos disponibles, coordinar lechuzas... 

-No creí que fuera tan difícil hablar con él -bufó Lockhart por lo bajo.

-Tiene una escuela que dirigir -respondió McGonagall.

Gilderoy se sobresaltó porque ni siquiera se dio cuenta de haber hablado en voz alta. Casi derramó el café sobre las tostadas y la mantequilla del desayuno en el Gran Comedor.

-Además, francamente, ¿cree que va a poder enredar al profesor para sacarle los recuerdos? -dijo McGonagall, arrebatándole la mantequilla-. Va a tener que convencerlo de que viene por algo mejor que una entrevista de trabajo. 

Gilderoy sintió como los colores se le subían al rostro. Por fortuna el comedor estaba casi vacío, con poquísimos profesores y una fracción de los alumnos por el verano.

-Yo... no sé de qué me habla.

-Por supuesto que lo sabe, y esta consciente de que cometió un crimen -explicó McGonagall, aplicando mermelada a la tostada-. Ambos conocíamos a algunas de las brujas a las que les borró la memoria. Nicté, por ejemplo. Hizo un pésimo libro de ella.

"¿Cuál de ellas era Nicté?" Se preguntó Gilderoy, "¿La de los dientes amarillos o la de la lepra?".

-Como sea, el profesor Dumbledore va a hablar con usted después del desayuno -dijo McGonagall-. Pese a mis advertencias, nuestro director cree que usted podría cubrir el puesto de Defensa de las Artes Oscuras. 

-¿Yo? ¿Dar clases? -Gilderoy frunció el ceño-. Oh, no, no me gustan los niños. No estoy hecho para esas cosas. 

Minerva McGonagall asintió con la cabeza, al tiempo que le daba un trago a la taza de café. Gilderoy se sirvió un vaso de jugo, en el fondo agradecido porque la escuela le estaba invitando el desayuno.

-Eso mismo le dije yo al director. Pero Albus insiste que también de un mal maestro se aprende -La mujer se encogió de hombros-. Si tengo un poco de suerte, lo matará la maldición de la cátedra de Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras antes de que pueda tomar posesión del puesto. 

-¿Que maldición? ¿De qué habla?

-Debe saber, estimado Señor Lockhart, que desde que Voldemort fue rechazado para el puesto, ningún profesor ha durado más de un año. Solo puedo rezar para que usted no sea la excepción.

-Una pena, porque no vengo por el puesto -insistió Gilderoy-. Solo necesito hablar a solas con Albus.

-Una pena, bien lo ha dicho -McGonagall le sonrió, dejando ver una dentadura blanca y gastada-. Porque me aseguraré personalmente que no pueda quedarse a sola con nadie, absolutamente nadie de esta escuela. 

"No lo creo, anciana". Se dijo Gilderoy. "Voy a tener que emplear medidas extremas". 

Ahora, la "disposición" romántica de Dumbledore era bien conocida por el mundo mágico. Estaba hasta en los libros de historia: Dumbledore empezó su relación con Grindewald como pareja.

Gilderoy no se consideraba homofóbico. En serio. Hasta tenía algunos amigos gay. Tampoco es que hablara muy seguido con ellos o le importara particularmente lo que hacían con sus vidas. Pero tenerlos le daba derecho de alardear de su mente abierta y de no ser homofóbico. 

No era la primera vez que Gilderoy Lockhart tenía que usar su aspecto físico para salir del paso. Por ejemplo, consiguió su primera editora gracias a que durmió con ella. Y aunque no se sentía especialmente atraído por los hombres (en realidad, no se sentía en absoluto atraído por nadie, solo por sí mismo), aun así sabía aplicar sus encantos donde era necesario.

De modo que antes de entrar al despacho entró rápidamente al baño, se acomodó el cabello, se mordió un poco los labios para enrojecerlos, y se libró por completo de la sensación de ser una persona horrible, porque definitivamente era una persona horrible pero también la gente espantosa como él necesita una fuente de ingreso estable y preferentemente millonaria. 

"Voy a hacer un buen libro de ti, Albus Dumbledore" se dijo, al entrar al despacho, seguido de cerca por Minerva McGonagall.

El despacho de Dumbledore era decepcionantemente plano. Cierto, tenía cientos de artefactos mágicos fluctuante por toda la habitación, y el tan afamado fénix durmiendo en una percha, pero parecía tan gris como el de cualquier otro mago poderoso.

El hombre mismo no era tan interesante como la prensa lo había querido hacer ver. Tenía unas largas barbas blancas, recogidas con un simple moño azul.

"Los peinados que me haría yo con unas barbas así" pensó Gilderoy, tomando nota mental de tal vez dejárselas crecer algún día. 

El Profesor Dumbledore apenas le dedicó una mirada.  
-¡Señor Gilderoy Lockhart! Es un gusto tenerlo por aquí -dijo con amabilidad, ofreciéndole uno de los platones de dulces de limón-. Me comenta la profesora McGonagall que tiene asuntos "de combatientes de artes oscuras".

Gilderoy no pude dejar de notar la risita y la mirada burlona que intercambiaron ambos docentes. 

-Tal vez exageré con el término -dijo Gilderoy, con una enorme sonrisa-. No es ese el negocio que quería tratar.

Gilderoy tomó la silla frente al escritorio, pero en lugar de dejar el escritorio en medio, la acercó a un lado del profesor. Como Albus no lo hizo a un lado, Gilderoy marcó mentalmente la cantidad de espacio personal que le permitía el hombre.

-Supongo que entonces quiere hablar del puesto de profesor de Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras que se abre este año -dijo Albus, sereno-. En cuyo caso, estaré encantado de darle la bienvenida al equipo.

-Estoy muy honrado de escucharlo, pero, no es ese el asunto que me trae por aquí.

Gilderoy sabía que era su momento. Mordió un poco uno de sus labios, se llevó la mano al cabello, bajó la mirada como si quisiera evitar los ojos del profesor Dumbledore. Veía a sus admiradoras hacerlo todo el tiempo, de manera natural, pero él sabía cómo suministrar una cantidad artificial y controlada. 

-Santo Merlín -exclamó Dumbledore, con una sonrisa que no atinaba a situar-. ¿Y se puede saber que lo trae por aquí?

Gilderoy se acercó unas pulgadas más. Fue entonces que supo que estaba en la zona precisa. Frotó un poco sus rodillas, más para dar la apariencia de nerviosismo que por nervios verdaderos. Era un juego fácil. 

-Verá, profesor Dumbledore, yo siempre ha sentido una profunda admiración por usted. Por lo que hace, por su trayectoria.

"Bien, veamos su reacción", se dijo Gilderoy, estudiando a Albus con el rabillo del ojo como si estuviera muy apenado para mirarlo fijamente. Las pupilas del profesor estaban algo dilatadas, sus párpados ligeramente caídos y su boca entreabierta. "Perfecto, creo que lo tengo interesado".

Albus asintió con la cabeza y se acomodó los lentes.

-Entiendo que está muy ocupado, y tendría todo el derecho de rechazarme. Pero me pregunto, si aceptaría usted una invitación a cenar a solas con un admirador -dijo, con un suspiro bien distribuido, seguido de un muy estudiado silencio-. Es solo una salida amistosa. No tiene que ser una cita. 

Albus tomó una bocanada de aire y se aclaró la garganta. 

-Bien -dijo Albus, todavía aclarándose-. Hace tiempo no tengo una invitación a salir.

-¿Conoce usted el Graham&Ledbury, Albus? -añadió Gilderoy-. Es un sitio muggle precioso. ¿Le parece bien mañana a las diez?

-Saldremos mañana, entonces -dijo el viejo-. Le había pedido a la profesora McGonagall que me acompañara a su entrevista, pero creo que eso no va a ser necesario. 

Detrás de Gilderoy, la profesora McGonagall abrió la boca y la cerró antes de hablar. 

Gilderoy se puso de pie e hizo su salida triunfal, no sin antes dedicarle una reverencia al director.

"¿A quién le está cayendo una maldición ahora, vieja entrometida?" Pensó, al momento de salir del despacho. "Ahora, tengo reservaciones que hacer... y debo pensar en cómo voy a pagar esa cuenta".

* * *

MIERCOLES, 22:00 HORAS

El Graham&Ledbury es el tipo de sitio que los periodistas de espectáculos muggles acechan, porque las estrellas televisivas y de cine adoran aparecerse por ahí. Gilderoy nunca estuvo muy seguro de la manera en que los muggles eligen a la realeza, pero le parecía que ese tipo de gente también solía ser vista en esos sitios. 

No podía interesarle menos. Gilderoy lo frecuentaba porque los fans insistían en invitarlo, y porque tenían esa agua mineral rusa de los glaciares que en ningún otro sitio de Inglaterra importaban. 

Albus se veía preocupantemente muggle, con un saco azul y una corbata roja. Lockhart se sintió súbitamente inadecuado, con su camisa púrpura y su pantalón negro. 

"Tranquilo, Gilderoy, no estás aquí por diversión", se repitió. "Solo necesitas quedarte a solas con él.

Con toda pompa, tomó del brazo a Albus y lo escoltó a la mesa, donde se aseguró de ofrecerle la silla.

Albus tomó el menú y se dispuso a leerlo.

-Primero... Gilderoy -dijo, y de inmediato se llevó la mano a la boca-. ¿Puedo llamarte Gilderoy, no es así?

Lockhart tuvo que admitir la dulzura del gesto. Como una colegiala.

-Por supuesto, si me permites llamarte Albus.

Albus Dumbledore sonrió. Parecía verdaderamente deleitado.

-Gilderoy, tan divertido como ha resultado este asunto, ¿puedes aclararme qué demonios pretendes sacándome de Hogwarts y jugando a coquetearme?

-Yo... no es eso -dijo Gilderoy, tragando saliva.

-Con un carajo que sí -dijo Albus, todavía sonriendo encantador-. Estas tratando de quedarte a solas conmigo para ver si puedes sacarme algo de la memoria.

Dumbledore debía saber que la respuesta le fallaría a Lockhart, porque continúo.

-¿En serio quiere tratar de jugar ese juego conmigo, Lockhart? No sé si es totalmente serio, o un completo fraude -dijo Dumbledore-. Invité a algunos amigos de la prensa. Van a adorar un encabezado como este. Pero si sus intenciones son sinceras, no le importara, ¿verdad?

Gilderoy sintió que comenzaba a ponerse pálido.

-De hecho, les dije que tenía un anuncio que hacerles -prosiguió Dumbledore, tomándolo del talle-. Sería todo un detalle anunciarles de primera mano una cita de este tipo, pero no creo que sea muy bueno para su reputación. 

-¿Que usted...? -murmuró Gilderoy sin aliento-. ¿Que usted les dijo que yo qué?

-Estaba tan interesado ayer en quedarse a solas, que dije, ¿por qué no? Hace años que no tengo pareja -dijo Albus, con una enorme sonrisa-. No estoy diciendo que hagamos un compromiso público, pero bien podría conversar con ellos respecto a sus "fuentes" de historias. 

De acuerdo, el viejo lo tenía contra las cuerdas. Trató de hacerla de conquistador y resultó una muy mala jugada. Fin de la farsa. 

-Olvídelo. No voy a... no voy a posar como su novio ni como nada por el estilo.

-Una pena, en verdad, pero ya sabía yo que soy algo viejo para andar con un jovencito de su edad -siguió Albus, fingiendo hacer un puchero-. Sin embargo, la prensa va a estar muy molesta si no les decimos algo interesante. Siempre podría anunciarles que va a dar clases en Hogwarts.

-¿De eso se trata? -masculló Gilderoy-. ¿De qué rechacé el puesto de Profesor?

Uno de los meseros interrumpió el intercambio para dejarles una botella de champagne frío.

-No hemos ordenado nada aún -explicó Gilderoy.

-Es de parte de las mujeres de aquella mesa -explicó el mesero, señalando hacia donde cuatro brujas lo saludaban. Una de ellas era la nueva competencia de Rita Skeeter, una tal Morrelia Bisho.

Gilderoy solo pudo hacer sus cosas a un lado y emprender la huida, con tan mala puntería que terminó en el balcón del restaurante. Un minuto después, Albus había ido a alcanzarlo, y lo abrazó por la cintura para ponerlo contra la barandilla.

-¿Entonces, Gilderoy? -dijo el anciano- ¿Qué quieres que diga la prensa mañana?

Gilderoy tragó saliva, y recordó como su simple vida de éxito y lujo se había comenzado a complicar siete días antes. Era difícil pensar, con el perfume y los brazos de Albus rodeándolo.

-Les diré que me está chantajeando -dijo Gilderoy-. Eso va a gustarles.

-Si quisiera chantajearlo, les mencionaría lo que sé de la pobre Nicté y de otras de sus víctimas. Esto es solo una "salida amistosa", como lo dijo usted el otro día en Hogwarts. 

Gilderoy resopló por la nariz. Albus lo enderezó un poco. Había que admitir que el hombre tenía unos brazos sorprendentemente sólidos para un mago que pasaba del siglo.

-¿Y que gano yo dando clases en Hogwarts?

-Primero, mi silencio y el de la Profesora McGonagall. De hecho, ni siquiera voy a mencionar lo ofendido que me sentí al verlo coquetearme -explicó Albus-. Y segundo, tendrá una escuela llena de alumnos. Piense en lo mucho que podrá alardear de haber ayudado a la educación de Harry Potter. 

Gilderoy vio, sobre el hombro de Albus, a las reporteras de la mesa acercarse. Albus le permitió parrarse normalmente cuando la tal Morrelia los abordó.

-¡Profesor Dumbledore! ¡Señor Lockhart! -exclamó, en un tono excesivamente efusivo-. ¡Casi no puedo creer que de verdad estén saliendo!

-Gilderoy ha sido un caballero muy paciente pero me temo que no es esa su orientación -aclaró Albus, en un tono adorable-. Pero no pueden culparme por intentarlo, ¿verdad?

Las reporteras dejaron ir unas risitas a coro. 

"Solo a Albus Dumbledore se le podría perdonar semejante despliegue" se dijo Gilderoy, recobrando el aliento. 

-Pero hay algo importante que el profesor Lockhart quiere anunciarles -dijo Albus-. Oh, que torpe, creo que se los adelanté. 

Las reporteras clavaron la mirada en Gilderoy.

-Sí, es cierto. Este año estoy a cargo de la clase de Defensa de las Artes Oscuras en Hogwarts -dijo Gilderoy, con la sonrisa más adorable-. Solo deseaba avisarles que no habrá libro este año ni el siguiente. 

Una de las reporteras dejó ir un gemidito ahogado.

-Lamento mucho dejar colgando a mis fans, pero hay cosas más importantes -dijo Gilderoy, vigilando la cara de Dumbledore-. No podemos tomar la educación a la ligera.

-Así es, mi estimado profesor Lockhart -agregó Dumbledore, pasándole un brazo sobre los hombros-. Será un gusto tenerlo viviendo en el castillo, por, ¿cuánto? ¿Cómo un año?

Gilderoy iba a lanzar una respuesta horrible y venenosa, pero se mordió la lengua. Un año de alojamiento gratis. Albus hubiera tenido que empezar explicando la situación así: un año sin gastos.

"Y ya veremos si consigo una historia" pensó Gilderoy, mientras la prensa les tomaba fotos y algunos muggles miraban con curiosidad. "Es la escuela de Harry Potter. Algo tiene que pasar".


End file.
